Omnia Vincit Amor
by Mary Jedusor
Summary: En fixant une étoile qui semblait particulièrement brillante, elle déclara à voix basse: - Je vous sauverai professeur… D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je vous le promets, parole de Miss-je-sais-tout. [Severus/Hermione] / [Voyage Temporel]
1. Ce souvenir douloureux

C'était un soir d'été. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu et les habitants du Terrier s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon après un copieux dîner à la Molly pour apprécier les derniers instants de cette merveilleuse quoique éreintante journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Le combat qui avait opposé Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris fin deux mois auparavant, marquant ainsi la victoire de la lumière sur les forces obscures. Le retour à la vie normale après cette guerre avait été quelque peu difficile, les pertes aussi bien humaines que matérielles étaient importantes et, l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière œuvrait pour réparer les dégâts mettant de côté fatigue et douloureux souvenirs.

Naturellement, le Trio d'or et les membres de l'Ordre avaient été les premiers à proposer leurs services et il fut décidé par le Ministre de la Magie provisoire : Kingsley Shacklebolt que ces derniers seraient affectés à la restauration de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard afin que celle-ci puisse rouvrir ses portes à la rentrée prochaine et accueillir les élèves sans tarder. C'est ainsi qu'Harry, Hermione, Ron, l'ancienne armée de Dumbledore et l'Ordre retournèrent sur les lieux de la bataille finale quelques semaines à peine après que celle-ci ait prit fin.

A leur arrivée, les amis avaient été sidérés devant le spectacle qu'offrait le château qui leur avait servi de second foyer. Les tours étaient partiellement, voire complètement détruites pour certaines. Dans la cour, d'immenses tas de gravats jonchaient le sol, des morceaux de murs traînaient ça et là et, par certains endroits l'on pouvait encore voir l'empreinte de ce qui semblaient être des flaques de sang séchées. Brûlée, explosée et souillée par le sang d'innocentes personnes, Poudlard n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, son atmosphère chaleureuse et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle procurait ayant bel et bien disparus…

Depuis ce jour, ils avaient passés presque chaque instant à désencombrer les lieux, à nettoyer, à réparer les tableaux, à remplacer le mobilier et à reconstruire les bâtiments magiquement ou à l'huile de coude lorsque l'utilisation de sortilèges s'avéraient impossible. C'était un travail titanesque surtout pour des personnes sortant à peine de la guerre, mais chacun souhaitait ardemment reconstruire le château qui les avait accueillis et qui les accueilleraient c'était certain, en septembre prochain.

C'était donc à six heures qu'ils avaient rejoint l'école ce matin-là et, ne revenant au Terrier qu'aux environs de vingt heures, ils avaient été extrêmement heureux en découvrant le festin que leur avait préparé Molly. Le poulet rôti, les pommes de terre au four, les légumes et le pudding avaient été si délicieux que toute la famille, Harry et Hermione s'étaient resservis jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient mal au ventre. Pleins à craquer, ils avaient décidé qu'une légère pause pour digérer ne serait pas de trop avant que chacun ne regagne son lit. Ils s'étaient donc dirigés vers le salon et c'était dans un silence quasi-religieux, parfois troublé par les légers rots de Ronald que tout le monde admirait les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur les hautes herbes entourant la maison. Blottie dans les bras de Harry et éblouie par ce spectacle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à toutes les personnes qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'ils puissent un jour retrouver ce genre de bonheur simple.

Faisant écho à ses pensées, Harry lui prit la main et dit d'une voix émue :

— Je me sens tellement chanceux de pouvoir vivre des moments comme ceux-là, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

Tous approuvèrent silencieusement les paroles du Survivant. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur qui en réponse, lui entoura les siennes de son bras.

—Tu ne le dois qu'à toi Harry, on ne le doit qu'à toi. Les choses auraient différentes si Voldemort avait gagné, tu as permis à notre communauté de retrouver un sentiment de sécurité.

Il y eu encore une fois un acquiescement général de la part de la famille Weasley.

—Hermione a raison, même si tu ne te considères pas comme un sauveur, tu as empêché un tas d'innocents de mourir. Nous, les premiers, intervint Arthur.

Gêné d'être l'objet de tant de compliments, les joues du jeune homme prirent une teinte rouge écarlate.

—Papa a raison, s'exclama Georges d'un air grave.

S'assurant qu'il avait capté l'attention de tout le monde, il posa la main sur son cœur.

—Non mais, vous imaginez ce que Voldy aurait fait à notre famille de sang-purs sachant qu'on fraternise avec les sangs-mêlés et les né-moldus ? Il nous aurait craché dessus avant de nous passez aux Doloris pendant des jours… Un impardonnable, ça peut passer mais me prendre de la salive de psychopathe sur moi…. Continua le rouquin sur un ton tragique.

Provoquant l'hilarité générale, les jumeaux se mirent à jouer la scène de torture au crachat.

—On a saisit l'idée les garçons, intervint Molly alors que Georges se roulait par terre en se tenant le côté du visage sur lequel Fred, allias Lord Voldemort avait « craché ».

—Oh t'es pas drôle, maman. On a bien le droit de se moquer de ce malade, ronchonna l'intéressé en se relevant.

—Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, chéri. Sur ce, je pense qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de rejoindre son lit, décréta Madame Weasley.

Comprenant au ton de leur mère qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une suggestion, la fratrie quitta le salon en traînant des pieds et grommelant qu'il était encore très tôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, le raffut qui régnait dans les étages se calma signifiant que tout le monde était couché, ne laissant plus qu'Harry et Hermione. C'était devenu leur petit rituel, chaque soir alors que la famille Weasley au grand complet montait se coucher, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Ils discutaient alors de leur avenir, de la rentrée à Poudlard, de la guerre, des personnes qu'ils avaient perdues. Parfois ils restaient silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les prenne. Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais ils avaient besoin de ce petit moment à eux, seuls.

Chaque jour, Hermione attendait ce moment avec impatience. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie la famille Weasley, mais il était parfois difficile de trouver la tranquillité lorsqu'on vivait avec une famille aussi nombreuse. De plus, il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dire à tout le monde, comme le fait que ses parents lui manquaient terriblement depuis la fin du combat.

Visiblement ce soir-là, Harry n'était pas très bavard constata-t-elle alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit depuis le départ de la fratrie, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées observant les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre, tout en jouant avec les boucles de son amie.

—Tout va bien, Harry ? S'enquit Hermione, inquiète.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu, la jeune fille attrapa doucement la main qu'il avait enfoui dans ses boucles.

—Hein ? Quoi ? S'exclama le jeune homme dans un sursaut.

Puis réalisant que la jeune fille l'observait d'un air curieux, il eut un sourire coupable.

—Excuse-moi, Hermione. Je réfléchissais seulement à quelque chose, expliqua-t-il d'une voix pensive, se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation des flammes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

D'ordinaire, elle n'avait pas besoin d'insister pour qu'il lui confie l'objet de sa réflexion, il lui expliquait tout de suite. Mais ce soir, il semblait ne pas vouloir partager ce qui le tracassait avec elle, réalisa-t-elle quelque peu froissée.

—Tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois son visage vers elle, la considéra pendant quelques instants en silence avant de prendre un air incertain.

—Je ne sais pas trop…Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'il vaille la peine d'être partagé, c'est assez stupide en fait…

—Et alors ? J'en ai entendu des pensées stupides en sept ans. On a grandi ensemble, tu te rappelles ? Lança-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

Sa petite pique provoqua un rire chez le jeune homme qui se détendit, il retint son souffle quelques instants avant de se tourner complètement vers elle.

—Tu sais à quel point je me sens responsable de la mort de toutes ces personnes, Hermione.

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à l'interrompre, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et eut un sourire triste.

—Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire et oui, je sais que je n'ai pas forcé ces personnes à se battre pour notre cause, je le sais. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir sur cette discussion, on l'a déjà eu des centaines de fois et ce n'est pas même le sujet qui occupe mes pensées ce soir.

—Ah non ? Souffla la jeune lionne d'un air soulagé.

Il secoua la tête.

—Aujourd'hui alors que je m'occupais de remettre le bureau du directeur en état, j'ai trouvé quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout. J'allais jeter un sort sur le fauteuil de Dumbledore pour le réparer quand j'ai vu une boule de tissu froissée. Je l'ai prise pour voir ce que c'était… Et, j'ai réalisé que c'était la cape du Professeur Rogue, Hermione.

A l'évocation de ce nom, le visage de Hermione perdit toute couleur.

Rogue… Ce professeur horrible, cet homme qu'elle avait tant détesté…Mais surtout, qu'elle avait vu mourir juste sous ses yeux alors qu'il venait de révéler sa véritable nature. Instantanément, elle comprit le silence de son ami. Après la guerre, personne n'avait parlé de lui, de cette fin si injuste qu'il avait connue pire, personne n'avait jugé utile de révéler à la communauté sorcière que cet homme, que l'on croyait fidèle à Voldemort était un véritable héros. Lorsqu'Harry avait voulu rétablir la vérité le concernant, les membres de l'Ordre s'y étaient opposés jugeant qu'ils avaient des affaires bien plus urgentes à régler. Même si cela avait été dur à digérer pour le Survivant, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se plier à leur décision. Mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sourde colère, elle était révoltée de voir la façon dont les membres de l'Ordre se fichaient du professeur Rogue et de sa mémoire. Certes, il avait toujours été désagréable, sarcastique, froid voire, sans-cœur ou du moins en apparence, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme loyal et courageux. Il s'était battu dans l'ombre, il avait souffert, avait dû côtoyer des mangemorts, faire face à la mort de nombreuses fois, prendre des risques pendant des années il avait tout sacrifié par amour pour Lily, protégeant Harry au risque de mettre en péril sa propre vie, pour finalement mourir dans la souffrance et la solitude.

Remarquant que son amie ne l'écoutait plus et que son visage semblait très pâle, Harry s'inquiéta.

—Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

La jeune femme planta son regard chocolat dans celui de son meilleur ami, elle pinça les lèvres sous l'effet de la colère qu'elle ressentait.

—Non, Harry. Ça ne va pas. Tu sais bien à quel point le fait d'évoquer le professeur Rogue peut me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Interprétant ses propos de travers, Harry serra les dents et détourna le regard.

—Je sais que vous ne partagez pas mon avis sur le professeur Rogue, et je n'ai pas envie de repartir dans une autre dispute comme celles que j'ai pu avoir avec Ron, surtout pas avec toi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que, même si tu, si vous détestez Rogue, il n'en reste pas moins un héros à mes yeux.

Oh comme elle était lâche, Se fustigea-t-elle.

Godric Gryffondor lui-même devait se retourner dans sa tombe en réalisant qu'une élève de sa maison pouvait se montrer aussi couarde. En effet, non seulement elle n'avait pas osé défendre la mémoire de son professeur de potions face aux membres de l'Ordre, mais en plus elle n'avait jamais avoué à Harry qu'elle partageait son opinion sur cet homme. Qu'elle aussi, elle était outrée face au manque d'intérêt de leur entourage. Lors des nombreuses disputes entre Ron et Harry, elle n'avait jamais prononcé un mot, elle pensait qu'il était de toute façon impossible de faire entendre raison au rouquin qui vouait une haine sans borne au maître des cachots.

—Je suis désolée Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Honteuse de son comportement, elle ne releva même pas les yeux avant d'avouer.

—Je pense la même chose que toi, tu sais. Moi aussi, ça me choque de voir à quel point ils s'en fichent tous, il ne méritait pas ça.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec des yeux ronds, dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Bien qu'il ait remarqué qu'Hermione était la seule à ne s'être jamais prononcée sur la question Severus Rogue, il pensait tout simplement que son amie ne souhaitant pas lui faire de peine.

—Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de mentir pour me faire plaisir. Plus que tous les autres, tu as une raison de détester Rogue, il te traitait d'une façon abjecte.

Piquée à vif, la jeune fille releva subitement la tête.

—NON MAIS, POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU ME PRENDS ? Vociféra-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ne laissant pas le temps au jeune homme de répliquer, elle enchaîna d'une voix plus mesurée pour ne pas réveiller les habitants de la maison.

—Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais être contente de la façon dont les gens considèrent Severus Rogue ? Tu crois que parce qu'il était méchant avec moi pendant notre scolarité, j'éprouve une satisfaction malsaine à l'idée qu'il restera dans les esprits comme un meurtrier, un traître ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer mais, le silence dont elle avait fait preuve mêlée à la réflexion d'Harry avaient fait céder ses dernières barrières.

—Je suis furieuse, Harry ! On l'a vu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, toute sa vie il n'a connu que la solitude, la douleur et la haine. Comment est-ce que je pourrais accepter ça ? Tu crois que je ne pense pas à lui, tu te trompes. Je revois sa mort tous les jours dans mon esprit, plusieurs fois je me suis réveillée en sueurs alors que j'avais rêvé du moment où il se faisait mordre par ce foutu serpent…Tout ce sang Harry, ses larmes, sa douleur… Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Les larmes qu'elle retenait formaient une boule dans sa gorge et ses mains étaient agitées par des tremblements nerveux.

Bouleversé par la peine de son amie, le jeune homme s'approcha et la prit dans bras, la serrant avec tendresse.

—Pardon Hermy, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais…

Essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de la main, elle s'éloigna et posa ses yeux embués sur lui.

—Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais dû te soutenir lorsque tu as évoqué le fait de restaurer sa mémoire à l'Ordre, j'ai été tellement lâche.

Harry lui fit un sourire et entourant ses épaules de son bras, décréta.

—N'en parlons plus, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Les choses sont ceux qu'elles sont.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête. Puis, se rappelant ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, elle reprit.

—Donc tu as trouvé sa cape dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

—Oui, ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Et depuis, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, je sais que ça peut sembler stupide mais, j'ai l'impression que c'était un rappel du genre « ne m'oubliez pas, vous me devez au moins ça » …

—Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme opina de la tête puis, se leva du canapé en lui tendant la main.

—Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher, on doit partir à six heures demain.

Hermione se sentait beaucoup trop remuée par tous les souvenirs de son ancien professeur et de sa mort pour monter se coucher.

Dormir maintenant et c'était le cauchemar assuré, pensa-t-elle avec un frisson.

—Je vais rester un peu ici mais vas-y, tu as l'air exténué, dit-elle en apercevant les cernes noirs sous les yeux de son ami.

Trop fatigué pour la contredire, Harry lui embrassa le front. Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers d'un pas lourd lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

—Harry, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Le Survivant répondit par un grognement en se retournant, attendant qu'elle ne continue.

—Est-ce que…est-ce que tu as gardé sa cape ?

Il haussa les sourcils un instant avant de secouer la tête.

—Non, je l'ai laissé dans le bureau. Pourquoi ?

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je pense que j'aimerais la voir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

D'un air dubitatif, Harry hocha la tête.

—Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi dans le bureau du directeur, proposa-t-il.

Hermione accepta rapidement.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le jeune homme rejoignit sa chambre. Il aurait toute la journée du lendemain pour se demander pourquoi sa meilleure amie tenait à voir la cape poussiéreuse de leur ancien professeur, pensa-t-il en se glissant entre ses draps.

Son épaisse chevelure brune eut à peine le temps d'effleurer l'oreiller que le jeune homme sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.


	2. Fragrance nostalgique

—Bon allez Harry, s'impatientait une voix.

Gênée par cette nuisance, Hermione enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller.

Décidément, ragea-t-elle encore à moitié endormie, il était vraiment impossible d'avoir un moment de silence dans cette maison. Bien décidée à profiter de la chaleur de son lit encore quelques instants, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa couette ne prêtant pas attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle.

—Tu peux attendre deux secondes, Ron ? S'agaçait une voix près de son oreille.

—Mais j'ai faim, moi ! J'en ai marre de l'attendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, ronchonna l'estomac sur pattes.

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry et Ron venaient faire dans sa chambre, s'étonna la jeune lionne définitivement sortie de sa nuit de sommeil. D'ordinaire, ils se contentaient de frapper à sa porte ou alors, ils envoyaient Ginny pour que celle-ci la réveille…

Elle entendit ou plutôt sentit l'un de ses amis s'approcher, puis une main vint doucement se poser sur sa joue. Poussant un soupir de bien-être à ce contact, elle papillonna des yeux et rencontra deux prunelles vert émeraude qui la regardait avec tendresse.

—Hello jolie marmotte, murmura son ami.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de jeter un regard courroucé au rouquin qui se tenait les bras croisés au pied du lit, un air boudeur sur le visage.

—Merci pour ce doux réveil, Ronald. Rappelle-moi de venir te rendre la pareille demain matin quand tu seras bien au chaud sous tes couettes, occupé à rêver de ta Lavande adorée, siffla la jeune fille.

A l'évocation de leur camarade, Ron prit une teinte écrevisse et fut soudainement pris d'un vif intérêt pour le plancher vermoulu de la chambre. Sa mauvaise foi ne tardant à revenir au galop, il ne put s'empêcher de bougonner :

—Pas ma faute, Mione. Harry m'a traîné ici parce qu'il voulait prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi…

Le principal concerné ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

—Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Il est presque cinq heures trente et j'aimerais qu'on parte un peu avant six heures pour la chose dont a parlé hier soir, glissa rapidement le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à leur ami qui trop occupé à geindre, ne les écoutait déjà plus.

Se rappelant soudainement de leur conversation de la veille, Hermione sauta hors de son lit et prenant des vêtements propres au passage, se rua dans la salle de bain.

—Descendez sans moi, les garçons ! Je serai prête dans une dizaine de minutes, précisa-t-elle d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de la douche.

Elle perçut très clairement le cri de joie du rouquin suivi par des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers.

—Ron, tu pourrais m'attendre au moins ! Lâcha Harry en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Hermione se lava rapidement, enfila un jean noir et un pull à col roulé de la même couleur avant de nouer ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, dont s'échappaient quelques mèches folles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet et, jugeant qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir un résultat plus satisfaisant au vu du nid de boucles qui lui servait de chevelure, elle descendit rapidement à la cuisine. Le jour n'était toujours pas levé et il régnait dans la pièce une obscurité des plus appréciables pour la jeune fille qui n'avait dormi que trois heures. Seuls Harry et Ron étaient présents, le reste de la famille Weasley étant encore endormie en cette heure si matinale. Elle prit place en face des deux jeunes hommes et s'empara d'un toast qu'elle entreprit de beurrer lentement, s'abstenant de faire tout commentaire sur l'aspect charbon de ce dernier.

—Franchement Harry, je vois pas pourquoi on a besoin de partir aussi tôt. Regarde ce qui arrive quand on se lève avant maman, on est obligé de préparer notre petit-déjeuner, et ça finit en toast carbonisé avec un verre de lait froid, se lamenta le jeune Weasley.

—Oh mon dieu, Ron, craqua le garçon. Tu veux bien arrêter de plaindre et de geindre toutes les deux minutes, oui ?

Sentant qu'une dispute se profilait à l'horizon et alors que les joues de Ronald prenaient une teinte écarlate sous l'effet de la colère, Hermione décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne réveillent tout le monde.

—Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux, les sermonna-t-elle. Les autres dorment encore, il est hors de question que vous commenciez à vous chamailler, alors vous allez vous calmer.

Baissant tous les deux la tête comme deux enfants pris en faute, les garçons ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Reniflant d'un air dédaigneux, le rouquin saisit le dernier toast et se leva sans dire un mot.

—Puisque je n'arrête pas de me plaindre et de geindre comme tu dis Harry, je suppose que cela ne sert à rien que je vienne avec vous. Je vous rejoindrai avec les autres à l'heure habituelle.

Sur ces paroles, il remonta à l'étage d'un pas léger.

Hermione s'aperçut que son ami regardait l'endroit où se tenait Ron quelques instants plus tôt, d'un air morne.

—Tu réalises qu'il n'est absolument pas vexé, Harry ? S'assura-t-elle. Il a juste trouvé une excuse pour retourner au lit.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

Le comportement de son meilleur ami l'agaçait de plus en plus. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, celui-ci se relâchait totalement et rechignait à la moindre tâche arguant qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Harry s'indigna intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet idiot ? Il n'était pas le seul à être épuisé. La communauté entière s'était battue, des gens étaient morts pour la cause, et lui ne cessait de se plaindre dès que son petit confort était mis à mal.

Non vraiment, pesta Harry en lui-même, Ron commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Assistant à son débat intérieur, la jeune fille attendit patiemment en grignotant son toast au goût de cendres. Ce n'est que lorsque l'horloge retentit marquant six heures du matin, qu'à Harry sembla sortir de ses pensées et se leva rapidement, lançant un _Recurvite_ sur les traces de leur pauvre petit déjeuner. Il tendit sa cape à la jeune fille avant d'enfiler la sienne d'un geste fluide puis se tournant vers elle, il lui présenta son bras.

—Accroche-toi à moi, on va transplaner directement dans le bureau du directeur.

Etonnée qu'il soit capable de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, la jeune fille fit néanmoins ce qu'il lui demandait. A peine eut-elle posé sa main sur la sienne, qu'une violente nausée la saisit et c'est dans crac sonore qu'ils disparurent.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille sentit ses pieds effleurer le sol à nouveau. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle desserra lentement les paupières en attendant que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait veuille bien s'arrêter de tourner. Malgré sa confusion, elle entendit quelqu'un pouffer discrètement et, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son ami qui se moquait d'elle, donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de celui-ci.

—Hé, mais ce n'était pas moi ! S'offusqua le jeune homme, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il se frotta l'épaule. Hermione lui jeta un regard hautain, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

—Harry dit la vérité, Miss Granger. Intervint doucement une voix, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune lionne.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle ne releva pas le regard victorieux d'Harry où elle pouvait lire un "je te l'avais bien dis".

Et bien qu'elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'inconnu qui s'était adressé à elle, elle ne vit personne.

—Par ici, Miss Granger continua la voix d'un ton malicieux.

En fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille contourna le bureau et finalement dans le coin gauche de la pièce, elle aperçut le portrait de leur regretté directeur : Albus Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la brune.

—Bonjour Professeur, dit-elle ravie de revoir le vieil homme. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu.

—Oui, c'est ce qui arrive souvent lorsqu'une personne meurt, ma chère. Gloussa le vieux directeur.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione lança un regard gêné en direction de son ami qui souriait, habitué aux remarques excentriques de son mentor.

—Professeur, ne dites pas ce genre de choses à Hermione, feint de réprimander le jeune homme.

Dumbledore eut un léger rire. Puis retrouvant son sérieux, il contempla la jeune femme d'un air intéressé.

—Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visiter, Miss Granger ? Depuis la défaite de Tom, personne n'est revenu dans ce bureau à part Harry, bien entendu, précisa-t-il en jetant un clin d'œil au jeune Potter.

A cette question, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Aussi, décida-t-elle de dire la vérité et c'est d'un ton neutre qu'elle expliqua :

—Je suis venue parce qu'hier soir, Harry m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé la cape du professeur Rogue dans votre bureau, Monsieur.

L'espace d'un instant, une lueur étrange s'alluma dans le regard du vieil homme.

—Et vous souhaitez la récupérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Face à l'air étonné de son ancienne élève, le directeur esquissa un sourire.

—Je sais à quel point vous admiriez Severus, Miss Granger. Même s'il était dur avec vous, vous le respectiez énormément, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

—C'est vrai, la mort du Professeur Rogue m'a fait beaucoup de peine. Avoua Hermione, étonnée par la clairvoyance de son ancien directeur.

Harry qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, écoutant attentivement la discussion de sa meilleure amie et de Dumbledore, se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui tendit le morceau de tissu poussiéreux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Hermione considéra l'objet de sa venue d'un air troublé avant de la saisir avec précaution.

Le tissu était sale et déchiré en quelques endroits, témoignant des combats auxquels son propriétaire avait pris part. Soudain, alors qu'elle faisait rouler l'étoffe entre ses doigts, des effluves d'herbe coupée parvinrent à ses narines provoquant en elle une sensation étrange.

Elle connaissait cette odeur, pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle l'avait senti à maintes reprises alors que son professeur se penchait au-dessus de son chaudron, ou lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle pour lui lancer quelques remarques assassines sur sa personnalité de Miss-je-sais-tout. Complètement retournée en reconnaissant l'odeur de son ancien maître des potions, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet de l'émotion et de grosses larmes vinrent troubler son champ de vision.

Harry et le directeur, qui observaient la jeune fille depuis quelques minutes maintenant furent surpris de voir une profonde tristesse marquer les traits délicats de la Gryffondor. Le choc ne fit que se renforcer lorsque des larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Hermione, qui était secouée par des sanglots silencieux.

Albus Dumbledore haussa les sourcils face à ce spectacle.

—Allons ma chère, pleurer les morts ne sert à rien, ce sont les vivants qu'il faut plaindre.

—Le directeur a raison, Mione…Souffla Harry en s'approchant de son amie. Si j'avais su que cela te mettrait dans un état pareil, je ne t'aurais pas amené ici.

Remarquant l'air coupable qu'arborait le jeune homme, la lionne essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

—Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. Je t'ai demandé de m'amener ici…Mais, c'est juste que…Chuchota-t-elle.

—Que quoi, Miss Granger ? S'enquit le directeur d'une voix rassurante.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le vêtement noir qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

—Que la cape sent son odeur, balbutia-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. De quoi Hermione était-elle en train de parler ? La cape était là depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et, pour l'avoir tenu à de nombreuses reprises, le jeune homme était certaine qu'aucune odeur ne l'imprégnait. Et puis, se dit-il, comment son amie pouvait-elle connaître l'odeur du professeur Rogue…Cela n'avait aucun sens.

—Mione, je crois que tu te fais des idées, tenta-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il ne voulait surtout pas blesser son amie, songea-t-il en considérant ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son nez qui coulait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, le directeur intervint.

—Harry. Si, Miss Granger te dis qu'elle sent l'odeur de Severus sur ce vêtement, c'est qu'elle la sent.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en regardant Dumbledore.

Ce dernier étudiait la jeune Gryffondor avec attention. Et alors que cette dernière semblait à nouveau secouée de sanglots, il intima à Harry de lui apporter un verre d'eau et quelques bonbons au citron afin qu'elle puisse se calmer.

Opinant de la tête, le garçon quitta rapidement le bureau pour se rendre aux cuisines du château.

—Miss Granger, appela le directeur d'une voix calme.

Relevant la tête, Hermione remarqua qu'elle se trouvait seule avec Dumbledore. Où était Harry ?

Répondant à sa question silencieuse, le vieil homme eut un sourire malicieux.

—Harry est parti vous chercher un verre d'eau et quelques douceurs aux cuisines. J'ai pensé qu'un peu de tranquillité vous ferait du bien, et il était de trop pour cela, glissa Albus avec un clin d'œil.

Répondant par un pauvre sourire à sa plaisanterie, Hermione respira profondément.

—Voilà qui est mieux, décréta le directeur en voyant qu'elle pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement. Maintenant, dites-moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous si touchée par la mort de Severus ? Je vous accorde qu'il était un homme d'honneur, et moi-même je le considérais comme un ami proche mais, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'était pas des plus agréables.

—Rien d'étonnant avec la vie qu'il a menée, Monsieur, contra la jeune fille d'un ton vif.

—Ainsi, vous éprouvez de la peine pour ce pauvre Severus, réalisa Dumbledore.

Elle riva son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur.

—De la peine oui, mais aussi de la colère. Le professeur Rogue méritait de connaître le bonheur, il s'est battu vaillamment sans jamais chercher la gloire ou la reconnaissance des autres, je trouve cela admirable.

Il hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

—Contre qui êtes vous en colère, ma chère ? Severus a fait ses choix, vous savez, dit-il d'une voix mesurée.

Bien qu'en désaccord avec ce que venait dire le vieux fou, Hermione tenta de garder une expression neutre. Il était hors de question que ses nerfs lâchent une nouvelle fois, après le discours qu'elle avait servi à Harry sur la triste vie injuste qu'avait connu le maître des cachots.

—Contre le destin, Monsieur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir changer le destin de cet homme, reconnut-elle.

Albus Dumbledore l'observa un long moment, ses doigts caressant distraitement sa longue barbe alors qu'il semblait en pleine réflexion et, alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait sur un jeune homme brun aux bras chargés de sucreries, le sorcier adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

—Qu'il en soit ainsi, Miss Granger.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse saisir le sens de ses propos, il claqua des doigts et un halo lumineux l'enveloppa.

Aveuglée, elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son meilleur ami crier son nom avant de se sentir aspirer violemment.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.


	3. Nuance verte et argentée

— HERMIONE ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Abandonnant les sucreries au sol, il se précipita vers l'endroit où sa meilleure amie se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il balayait la pièce du regard à la recherche d'Hermione lorsque le portrait l'interrompit.

—Inutile de la chercher, Harry.

Reportant son attention sur le directeur, le garçon afficha un air d'incompréhension.

—Mais enfin, elle a disparu juste sous nos yeux. Il faut faire quelque chose, Professeur nous ne savons même pas ce qui a pu lui arriver, ni même où elle se trouve !

Alors que la panique commençait à poindre chez le Survivant, le vieil homme gloussa doucement.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Je peux t'assurer que là où elle se trouve, Miss Granger est en sécurité.

—Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, Monsieur ? Les mangemorts en fuite pourraient très bien l'avoir amené à eux !

Laissant l'inquiétude le gagner, Harry arpentait le bureau, tournant en rond en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Dumbledore l'appeler à plusieurs reprises.

—JEUNE HOMME, trancha ce dernier d'une voix douce.

Harry se stoppa, surpris par la vivacité avec laquelle son professeur s'exprimait.

—Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, je sais parfaitement où se trouve Miss Granger.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, le jeune homme le coupa d'un ton impatient, l'inquiétude lui faisant oublier le respect que lui inspirait cet homme.

—Mais, ramenez-là alors !

Le directeur leva la main pour lui intimer le silence.

—Je disais Harry que je sais parfaitement où se trouve Miss Granger, et pour cause, je l'y aie envoyé.

—Où ça ? POURQUOI ? Explosa le jeune homme qui n'en pouvait plus de ce mystère.

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillèrent et il lâcha d'un air malicieux :

—Là où elle pourra peut-être atteindre son objectif, Harry

**⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂**

Hermione senti une douleur lancinante lui enserrer le crâne, un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans ses oreilles. Que diable lui avait fait Dumbledore pour qu'elle se sente soudainement aspirée par le halo qui l'avait entouré ?

Desserrant doucement les paupières, la jeune fille tenta d'adapter ses yeux à la lumière ambiante.

—Qu'est-ce que- ? S'écria-t-elle.

Elle plaça sa main devant son visage dans une tentative de se protéger des rayons du soleil qui perçait à travers les vitraux de la pièce qui les réfléchissaient dans une myriade de faisceaux lumineux colorés. Le soleil semblait s'être levé à une vitesse affolante aujourd'hui, d'ordinaire on ne distinguait les premiers rayons qu'aux environs de sept ou huit heures du matin.

Se figeant soudainement, la jeune femme réalisa quelque chose.

Les vitraux, tout comme le reste de la pièce avaient été détruits de la bataille se rappela-t-elle, comment pouvaient-ils réfléchir la lumière de soleil dans ce cas ? Profondément troublée par ce constat, la main toujours levée devant son visage en guise de barrière, elle tourna le dos aux fenêtres afin de faire part de sa réflexion à son ami.

—Harry, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je croyais que les vitraux étaient brisés ? Amorça-t-elle

Elle se concentra pendant quelques instants et ne percevant aucune réponse par-dessus le bourdonnement qui persistait dans ses oreilles, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Hermione resta sans voix face à la vue qui s'offrait à elle, incapable de rassembler une seule pensée cohérence.

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Harry dans le bureau où elle se trouvait réalisa la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la perturbait. La petite pièce ovale qui, était si sinistre quelques minutes auparavant, semblait être revenue à la vie ou plutôt à son état d'origine. Elle observa sidérée, la multitude d'étranges instruments en argent qui envahissaient l'espace, l'énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres que Dumbledore avait hérité d'Armando Dippet, les tableaux enchantés dont les personnages l'observait avec attention et enfin dans un coin de la pièce, elle aperçut la pensine grâce à laquelle elle avait pu voir les souvenirs de son professeur.

La jeune femme fut si troublée par ce spectacle qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte du bureau se refermer, ni même le raclement de gorge qui s'ensuivit.

—Miss… Intervint une voix.

Sortant subitement de ses pensées, Hermione se retourna d'un bond, baguette en main prête à faire payer la personne qui lui jouait cette farce. _Ou ce piège,_ se dit-elle en son fort intérieur, bien trop consciente de la menace que représentait les mangemorts en cavale.

Elle ne fut cependant pas préparée à ce qu'elle vit et effarée, elle sentit sa baguette lui glisser des mains pour terminer sa course sur le plancher. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte car pour la première fois, Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'instant présent.

L'homme qui l'observait avec bienveillance, croisa ses mains dans son dos et s'avança doucement vers elle faisant bruisser sa longue tunique prune en soie à chacun de ses mouvements. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'Hermione, la jaugea d'un air curieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes avant de lui adresser un sourire.

Sous le choc, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

—Professeur Dumbledore

Manifestement surpris, le dénommé haussa les sourcils et une expression intriguée apparut sur son visage.

—Vous semblez me connaître, Miss. Malheureusement, il ne me semble pas que ce plaisir soit réciproque.

C'était impossible, se dit la jeune fille. Le professeur était mort plusieurs années auparavant et voilà qu'il se tenait devant elle, feignant ne pas la connaître et discutant comme si de rien n'était dans ce qui, encore quelques minutes auparavant, ressemblait davantage à un champ de ruines qu'au bureau directorial qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Fascinée et complètement perdue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le vieil homme qui, elle se devait de le reconnaître, ne semblait pas aussi âgé que dans son souvenir.

Elle rassembla les quelques neurones qui semblaient encore fonctionner correctement afin de répondre à son directeur.

—Je ne comprends pas, Professeur…Que faites-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? bredouilla-t-elle.

_Quelle éloquence, ma vieille._

Les yeux du directeur se plissèrent sous l'effet du rire.

—Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que je me trouve dans mon bureau, ma chère. Quant à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, je crains que ce ne soit à vous de me le dire.

En lui désignant un fauteuil d'un geste, il contourna le bureau et prit place dans son siège. Il attendit qu'elle fasse de même, croisa ses mains sous son menton et reprit :

—Je vois que vous ne portez pas l'uniforme de l'école, Miss…Constata Dumbledore.

—Granger, Professeur. Hermione Granger, l'informa-t-elle.

—Miss Granger, bien. Je disais donc que vous ne semblez pas faire partie de notre école, êtes-vous venue ici pour demander votre admission ? Hasarda-t-il.

Mais enfin que se passait-il ? Hermione commençait à sentir l'inquiétude la gagner au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait les paroles de son ancien directeur. Pourquoi faisait-il semblant de ne pas la connaître, allant jusqu'à prétendre qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de Poudlard ? Mais surtout, que faisait-elle dans ce bureau à discuter avec un mort alors qu'elle était venue ce matin, en compagnie de Harry afin de poursuivre les rénovations dans le château, tempêta-t-elle en son plus fort intérieur.

Elle ne pouvait trouver que deux explications possibles à ce qui se passait : soit, elle était tombée dans les pommes et tout cela était le fruit de son imagination. Soit, quelqu'un de sa connaissance lui avait jeté un sort afin qu'elle ait une hallucination, ou une sorte de rêve éveillé. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait aussi envisagé la possibilité que des mangemorts l'ait ensorcelé afin de la plonger dans une sorte de dimension parallèle mais si cela avait été le cas, ils auraient plutôt choisi de la torturer pendant des heures et non de la faire rencontrer Albus Dumbledore à une « époque » où le château semblait encore à l'abri des conflits entre sorciers.

—Miss Granger ?

Revenant à la « réalité », Hermione soutint le regard de son directeur qui semblait de plus en plus perplexe face à sa réaction. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de répondre vivement :

—Non ! Je ne fais pas partie de votre école, pas encore, mais j'espérais pouvoir effectuer ma dernière année au sein de votre établissement.

Après tout se dit-elle, si elle était coincée dans ce rêve, cette dimension ou peu importe, elle voulait en profiter. Elle n'avait pas pu effectuer sa septième année à Poudlard et, elle brûlait d'envie de retourner en cours…

Le directeur hocha la tête pendant quelques instants puis faisant tournoyer sa baguette, fit surgir un parchemin scellé par un cachet doré aux armoiries de Poudlard et le lui tendit.

—Il s'agit du formulaire d'admission parallèle, Miss. Expliqua-t-il en réponse à son expression perplexe.

A peine Hermione eut-elle saisi le document, que le vieil homme claqua des doigts. Devant elle, un vieux morceau de cuir rabougri et usé émettait une série de sons étouffés qu'elle identifia comme étant des ronflements. La dernière fois que la jeune femme avait vu cet objet, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine de onze ans et pourtant elle le reconnu immédiatement : _le Choixpeau Magique._

Ainsi, elle allait à nouveau être envoyée à Gryffondor, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Cela avait été un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, elle avait éprouvé tant de fierté ce jour-là que l'idée de revivre cette scène la remplissait de joie.

—J'imagine que vous avez déjà entendu parler du Choixpeau magique, Miss Granger, s'enquit le directeur, inconscient de l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait sa nouvelle élève.

Opinant vigoureusement de la tête, Hermione sentait l'impatience la gagner, elle mourrait de placer elle-même le chapeau sur sa tête.

—Parfait. Dans ce cas, je peux commencer à vous présenter les différentes maisons de notre école. Tout d'abord, il y a la maison Serdaigle- commença à discourir Dumbledore avant qu'Hermione ne le coupe d'un ton légèrement pressant.

—Pardon, Monsieur le Directeur, mais je connais déjà les différentes maisons de Poudlard.

—Dans ce cas… Acquiesça-t-il en venant placer le Choixpeau sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Appuyé sur le coin de son bureau, il observait sa nouvelle élève qui affichait un sourire ravi et fermait les yeux, attendant patiemment.

Il fut étonné de cette réaction, généralement les nouveaux élèves étaient nerveux, voire effrayés à l'idée qu'un objet puisse fouiller dans leurs pensées les plus profondes.

_Hermione Granger…Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau. Je me demandais quand cela allait se produire._

Troublée par cette réflexion, le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit subitement. Qu'était en train de raconter le Choixpeau ? Il s'agissait d'un rêve, il était donc impossible qu'il ait conscience de l'avoir déjà rencontré lorsqu'elle était une petite fille.

_Oh, je t'assure que tout ceci est bien réel, _répondit le choixpeau.

Ses paroles sibyllines plongèrent Hermione dans un état de confusion extrême. A aucun moment depuis que tout ce délire avait commencé, elle n'avait songé que cela puisse être la réalité, c'était insensé, Dumbledore était mort, Poudlard était détruite…

_Je te rappelle que tu vis dans le monde sorcier, jeune fille. Rien n'est impossible, mais si tu ne me crois pas, ainsi soit-il tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt._

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de digérer ses paroles qu'il enchaîna.

_Une ancienne Gryffondor, je vois…Une jeune femme pleine de courage, cette maison semble te convenir parfaitement…Oui…Mais je vois aussi une grande intelligence…Serdaigle serait peut-être mieux pour toi ? Oh non, non, tu ne veux pas aller à Serdaigle, je m'en rappelle. Tu es une personne très intéressante, petite…Je décèle en toi un sang-froid à toute épreuve, un grand désir de faire tes preuves, une fierté tout à fait impressionnante…Tu es rusée…Oui je crois que ça y'est…Je pense avoir trouvé la maison qu'il te faut._

Consciente de la tournure que prenait sa seconde répartition, Hermione sentit un vent de panique la submerger.

Rusée, intelligente, un grand désir de faire ses preuves, un sang-froid à toute épreuve…Il n'y avait qu'une seule maison qui réunissait ces différentes caractéristiques et, il était hors de question qu'elle y soit répartie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire connaître le fond de sa pensée au Choixpeau, celui-ci prononça la sentence d'une voix forte.

—SERPENTARD !

Croisant le regard de son directeur, Hermione s'apprêta à protester mais, ce dernier ayant remarqué l'expression furieuse de sa nouvelle élève, fit un geste apaisant de la main.

—Allons, Miss. N'affichez pas un air si mécontent, vous verrez que les élèves de la maison Serpentard peuvent être tout à fait charmants contrairement à la réputation qu'on leur attribue et si, le Choixpeau a décidé de vous envoyer là-bas c'est qu'il s'agit de la maison qu'il vous faut.

Ne sachant que répondre face à la naïveté légendaire de Dumbledore, Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer d'in signe de tête.

—Bien. Je vais de ce pas appeler votre Préfet-en-chef, il vous accompagnera à votre dortoir et vous fera visiter la salle commune de Serpentard.

Prononçant ses paroles, l'homme jeta un parchemin dans l'âtre de la cheminée qui s'illumina sous l'effet des flammes bleutées. Et, alors qu'Hermione observait le parchemin disparaître peu à peu en direction des cachots, un souvenir lui revint.

Le préfet-en-chef des Serpentard…C'était Drago Malefoy.

Je suis foutue, se lamenta Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Cette maison allait lui faire la peau, jamais ils n'accepteraient d'accueillir une « sang-de-bourbe » parmi eux…

Hermione entendit la statue qui se trouvait à l'entrée du bureau directorial tourner sur elle-même, signe que quelqu'un allait entrer sous peu.

Elle resta obstinément dos à la porte, refusant de croiser le regard de cette saleté de Malefoy.

—Ah vous voilà mon garçon, s'exclama le directeur d'un air jovial.

Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût à l'entente du ton sur lequel Dumbledore s'adressait à celui qui avait tenté de le tuer.

—J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, Professeur.

_Mais ?_

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une voix froide aux accents traînants, la jeune fille fût surprise d'entendre une voix chaude et profonde. Il ne s'agissait visiblement pas de Malefoy, comprit-elle.

Hermione fit volteface pour se retrouver devant un garçon grand et mince. Il portait un uniforme assez usé, semblable à ceux que portaient Ron, ses cheveux étaient assez longs lui arrivant jusque sous le menton et tombaient en un rideau noir autour de son visage faisant ressortir la pâleur de son visage.

Prenant conscience de la façon dont elle le dévisageait au vu de son air gêné, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers le directeur qui attendait patiemment qu'elle ne s'approche.

Les rejoignant à l'entrée de la pièce, Hermione s'arrêta à quelques pas du préfet-en-chef, à côté de Dumbledore.

—Voici Miss Hermione Granger, elle rejoint la maison Serpentard dès aujourd'hui pour effectuer sa septième année parmi nous, présenta-t-il.

En guise de salutation, le jeune homme lui adressa un léger signe de tête ponctué d'un léger haussement des lèvres s'apparentant à un sourire.

—Miss Granger, je vous présente votre préfet-en-chef. C'est à lui qu'il faudra vous adresser si vous avez le moindre problème avec vos professeurs ou camarades, si vous avez des questions pour vos cours. Il vous aidera avec plaisir, surtout qu'il fait partie de nos meilleurs élèves ! Glissa-t-il, accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice en direction du préfet.

Au vu de l'expression de l'élève, Hermione doutait fortement qu'il éprouve un quelconque plaisir à l'éventualité de l'aider.

—Bien sûr, Professeur. Je m'assurerai qu'elle s'intègre et qu'elle ait tout ce qui lui faut pour suivre les cours dès demain matin, dit le brun d'une voix morne.

—Excellent. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs, il se fait tard et vous devez être tous les deux épuisés.

Les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Hermione légèrement en retrait et traînant des pieds. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit entourée de serpents…

Ils étaient sur le point de quitter le bureau lorsque Dumbledore les héla.

—Un instant. Miss Granger, n'avez-vous pris aucun bagage avec vous ?

Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'en effet, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à Poudlard ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas amené d'uniforme ou autre effet personnel avec elle. Après tout, elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire aspirer par une foutue boule de lumière.

D'un air dégagé, elle répondit toutefois :

—Non, Monsieur le directeur. J'ai préféré tout laisser chez moi, je me suis dis que je pourrais certainement acheter tout ce qu'il me fallait à Pré-au-Lard…

Bien que trouvant l'explication de la jeune fille des plus curieuses, Dumbledore acquiesça néanmoins.

—Naturellement. Et, je suis certain que Severus sera ravi de vous accompagner lors de vos achats. N'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

Hermione qui s'était figée à l'entente du prénom du jeune homme, se tourna lentement vers lui.

Impossible, se dit-elle. Et pourtant, le garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et qui affichait une expression clairement ennuyée alors qu'il approuvait la suggestion de Dumbledore, présentait de nombreuses similitudes avec le maître des cachots.

Ces cheveux bruns et lisse tombant sur son visage.

Ce teint pâle et cireux.

Cet air méprisant et perpétuellement agacé.

Ce long nez.

La jeune femme ne put que reconnaître l'impossible réalité : elle se trouvait devant un Severus Rogue, adolescent et élève à Poudlard.


	4. Compréhension

Ces cheveux bruns et lisses.

Ce teint pâle.

Cet air méprisant et perpétuellement agacé.

Ce long nez.

La jeune ne put qu'admettre l'impossible réalité : elle se trouvait en présence d'un Severus Rogue, adolescent et élève à Poudlard.

• • • • • • • • • •

Alors qu'ils avançaient en silence dans les couloirs, le préfet en chef se tourna vers la jeune fille en soupirant. Il la fixa d'un air irrité avant de demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes à la fin ?

Prise en flagrant délit, Hermione détourna les yeux et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Bon sang, se morigéna-t-elle. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à être un peu plus discrète, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se mettre Severus Rogue à dos.

— T'as perdu ta langue, la nouvelle ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, auquel il répondit par des ricanements.

— Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce genre de regards si tu veux t'intégrer, on n'aime pas les gens trop fiers à Serpentard. Surtout ceux qui n'ont pas de quoi l'être, précisa-t-il en la considérant avec dédain.

Outrée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire savoir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Mais, il avait déjà repris calmement son chemin, sans plus se soucier d'elle. Avec ses longues jambes, il avançait si vite qu'Hermione devait presque courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue au détour d'un couloir. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils débouchèrent devant un mur en pierre recouvert de mousse. Comment allait-elle faire pour s'y rendre seule après cette visite, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il lui était impossible de se repérer. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du château.

En voyant qu'il ne cherchait plus à avancer, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là? Rogue ne savait-il même pas où se trouvait sa propre salle commune, songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque, son futur professeur/Préfet en chef posa sa main sur une des pierres.

— Magnitudine !

Sous les yeux ébahis de la sorcière, les pierres se mirent à bouger pour dégager un passage à l'instar de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

— Un mur de pierre, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer d'une voix stupéfaite.

Le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans l'étroit passage, se stoppa et lui jeta un regard impatient.

— Oui, et ? Cela ne sert à rien de parler, si c'est pour énoncer des évidences.

— Epargne-moi tes remarques pourries, siffla Hermione dont la patience était à bout.

Haussant les sourcils, Severus s'approcha et se penchant légèrement vers elle, dit sur d'un ton doucereux.

— Dans ce cas, epargne-moi tes remarques idiotes et tout ira bien. Comme si on avait besoin d'une autre écervelée dans notre maison, continua-t-il entre ses dents, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune lionne.

Il entra finalement dans le passage, laissant une Hermione fulminantes sur ses talons. Elle le suivit quelques instants plus tard, et déboula dans une large pièce humide et éclairée par une lumière verdatre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Explosa-t-elle, les joues écarlates.

Les quelques lèves-tôt présents tournèrent la tête vers eux, étonnés que des cris puissent se faire entendre dans leur salle commune, et à une heure pareille.

Serrant les poings sous la colère, Hermione peinait à se retenir de saisir sa baguette pour régler ses comptes avec ce goujat.

Severus lui, semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Il la considéra d'un air suppérieur, avant de rouler des yeux.

— Tu veux bien te taire ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il est huit heures du matin et, on est samedi. Presque tout le dortoir est en train de dormir, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se fasse réveiller par ta voix crécelle.

— Ma...ma...ma voix...de crécelle ?! S'étrangla Hermione, outrée.

— Exactement. Bon, ton dortoir est en haut des escaliers à droite, tu devrais pouvoir y trouver un lit assez facilement. En ce qui concerne l'entrée dans la salle, tu as vu comment je viens de faire. Maintenant, ne me dérange plus et ne te fais pas remarquer, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle commune.

Frustrée par sa fuite, la jeune fille tappa du pied et poussa un grogement. Les yeux jetant des éclairs, elle fixa les malheureux élèves ayant eu le malheur d'assister à la scène. Ceux-ci baissèrent rapidement la tête, feignant d'être absorbés par une activité quelconque.

Tous, sauf un qui laissa échapper un rire.

— On dirait que la nouvelle a un caractère bien trempé, dit une voix amusée.

Se tournant vers l'origine de la voix, elle eut un choc. Devant elle, se tenait un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans à l'air angélique. De beaux yeux gris, un teint pâle, des cheveux mi-longs d'un blond intense. Hermione ne connaissait que deux personnes qui pouvaient se vanter de posséder ce genre de chevelure, et aucune des deux n'attirait sa sympathie.

S'approchant d'elle, le jeune homme tendit sa main dans sa direction.

— J'étais là quand Dumbledore a envoyé le parchemin qui informait Severus de ton arrivée, je suis Lucius Malefoy, enchanté.

Considérant la main tendue d'un air perdu, Hermione ne savait que penser.

Où diable était-elle tombée ? Elle n'avait pas réellement eu l'occasion de réfléchir depuis qu'elle avait vu un Albus revenu d'entre les morts, et elle commençait à sentir un mal de tête la saisir. Honnêtement la théorie du piège organisé par les mangemorts commençait sérieusement à l'inquiétér. Au début elle n'avait pas été inquiète en constatant que son directeur était présent, mais entre le fait qu'il ne semblait pas la reconnaître, sa répartition à Serpentard, sa rencontre avec Rogue, et maintenant avec Lucius Malefoy... Tout ça commençait sérieusement à la perturber.

— En général, c'est le moment où on se sert la main, intervint la voix du père Malefoy.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione le considéra d'un air vide. Hein ? Elle vit qu'il tendait encore la main vers elle, et machinalement vint la serrer obtenant un franc sourire de la part de son interlocuteur.

Voir Lucius Malefoy sourire n'était jamais bon signe, pensa t-elle.

— Et tu t'appelles ? Demanda le blond.

— Hermione...Hermione Granger, lâcha-t-elle avec hésitation.

— Hermione ? Reprit le jeune homme d'un air surpris.

Elle acquiessa vaguement.

— C'est joli, commenta ce dernier. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom avant.

Comme c'est étonnant. Le grand Lucius Malefoys n'a jamais entendu ce prénom avant. Evidemment, c'est un prénom de sang-de-bourbe, songea-t-elle avec mépris.

Ignorant que les pensées de la jeune fille, le Serpentard lui prit le bras et la guida vers un fauteuil en cuir noir.

— Tu sais, la nouvelle de ta venue va faire sensation dans l'école, affirma Lucius.

Ne comprennant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

— Bah oui ! Après tout, il aura fallu attendre 1979 pour qu'une élève intègre Poudlard directement en septième année. C'est la première fois depuis la création de l'école, tu sais !

Soudainement, la jeune lionne cru que son coeur venait de s'arrêter de battre. Luttant pour respirer calmement, elle sentit la panique commencer à monter en elle. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy venait de dire ? 1979 ? C'était impossible !

— 1979, articula-t-elle difficilement.

— Bah oui, 1979. Répéta Lucius. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Affichant un pauvre sourire pour rassurer le Serpentard, elle se leva doucement.

— Oui, oui ça va. Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose, je dois y aller.

Ignorant les protestations de Lucius, Hermione se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune, les jambes flageollantes. A peine eut-elle franchit le mur, qu'elle s'effondra sur les dalles de pierre.

1979...

Tout commençait à prendre un sens... Pourquoi Dumbledore ne la reconnaissait pas, pourquoi elle venait de rencontrer son professeur de potions adolescent, pourquoi ils étaient toujours en vie, pourquoi Poudlard semblait être en parfait état...

Tout simplement parce que la guerre n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Elle était en 1979. La dernière année d'études de Severus Rogue.

Mais pourquoi ? Gémit-elle à voix haute.


	5. Black

— C'est justement la question que je me posais, lui répondit une voix railleuse.

Relevant légèrement la tête, Hermione vit le professeur Rogue qui l'observait, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Au moins la façon dont il me regarde reste la même dans toutes les époques, se dit-elle avec dépit. Toutefois, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'offrait pas un très beau spectacle vautrée comme elle l'était sur le sol gelé des cachots, le pantalon couvert de poussière, les yeux affolés et en train de geindre comme une enfant de six ans.

Discrètement, elle essuya l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur son visage. Un geste qui n'échappa malheureusement pas au jeune homme.

— Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve. A peine une heure que tu es dans cette école, et tu es déjà en train de pleurer ? Dis-donc Granger, c'était à Poufsouffle qu'il fallait aller.

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, elle baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre à nouveau en colère contre lui, elle était trop épuisée pour ça. Quelques heures auparavant, elle pleurait sa mort et souhaitait lui venir aide, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en 1979 avec un Severus Rogue au top de sa forme, vivant et imbuvable.

Une seconde, se dit-elle soudainement interpellée par le fil de ses pensées.

C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait plongé dans cette espèce de halo lumineux...Était-ce lui qui l'avait envoyé ici ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Cela semblait bien plus plausible que sa théorie concernant le piège préparé par les Mangemorts en fuite. Si cela avait le cas, elle serait déjà en train de se tordre de douleurs sous l'effet d'une centaine de Doloris. Et puis, le fait de revoir son défunt professeur des potions juste après cette discussion était très étrange. Après tout, qu'avait-il dit avant de claquer des doigts?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi, Miss Granger._

Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Il n'avait tout de même pas cela ? Jamais, Dumbledore n'aurait osé l'envoyer ici à partir d'une seule petite phrase qu'elle avait dit. N'est-ce pas ? Bien qu'elle tentait de se persuader, Hermione ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

Bien sûr que si, il l'avait fait. Evidemment que c'était lui. Qui d'autre aurait pu l'envoyer à cette époque ? Et pourquoi se serait-t-elle retrouvée en présence d'un Séverus Rogue adolescent, si ce n'était pas à cause de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son directeur... Cet homme était vraiment fou à lier ! Comment avait-il pu l'envoyer ici, la mettre en danger, la faire quitter son monde juste à cause de quelques mots ? Et Harry ? Oh mon dieu, Harry...Il devait être fou d'inquiétude.

— Argh...Je vais le tuer, pesta-t-elle.

Prenant ses paroles pour lui, le préfet en chef sortit sa baguette en un instant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Gronda-t-il en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille.

Elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé et fit un geste de la main.

— Je ne parlais pas de toi. Range ça, tu veux.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, la baguette toujours en main.

— Tu devrais faire attention, Granger. Je ne suis pas le Serpentard le plus facile à énerver, alors surveille tes manières ou tu auras pas mal d'ennuis.

Hermione se remit debout et poussa un long soupir.

— Tu as l'air de bien tenir à ce que je reste en vie vu tous les conseils que tu me donnes. C'est étrange, pour quelqu'un qui me trouve idiote et pathétique.

Décontenancé, il ouvrit la bouche un instant.

Cette fille était complètement dingue, se dit-il sidéré. Elle n'arrêtait jamais de répondre, s'énervait, partait au quart de tour. Et en plus, elle osait se moquer de lui. Tout simplement insupportable.

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais calmer tes instincts de Gryffondor ou les Serpentards te rejetteront tous. Quoique ça ne me déplairait pas de te voir seule et isolée, glissa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Il était le même, comprit-elle avec une pointe de regret. Le Severus Rogue adolescent, et celui qui était son professeur à Poudlard semblaient avoir toujours été des monstres de froideur et de méchanceté. Du moins, en apparence. Elle savait qu'il cachait un côté bon et courageux, mais il semblait être bien enfoui sous des couches de sarcasmes et de mépris.

— Ne te fais pas plus méchant que tu ne l'es, lança-t-elle alors qu'il la contournait pour retourner dans la salle commune.

Il se figea, le bras levé vers le mur avant de se retourner lentement, les sourcils froncés.

— Ah non ? Parce que tu penses me connaître, peut-être ? Tu es quoi ? Voyante ?

Elle afficha un sourire éblouissant, et avec une confiance qu'elle était loin de ressentir, rétorqua:

— Un truc du genre, ouais.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui répondre, le passage des Serpentards s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Lucius Malefoy accompagné d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs bruns bouclés. Les deux Serpentards qui discutaient avec animation se stoppèrent en observant la scène qui se jouait devant eux: une Hermione à l'air confiant et tout sourire faisait face à un Severus renfrogné et qui la fusillait du regard.

— Encore en train de vous chamailler, vous deux ? Décidément Hermione, tu sais comment plaire à notre préfet en chef. Il adore qu'on lui tienne tête, pas vrai Sev' ? Intervint gaiement Lucius en donnant un coup d'épaule au préfet en question.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Malefoy, cracha Severus. Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de me disputer avec une fille comme elle.

Vexée plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre par la réplique de son futur professeur, Hermione détourna la tête afin qu'il ne voit pas l'éclair de douleur passer dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir, se dit-elle.

— Ah Rogue, franchement t'es dur. Elle est nouvelle, sois sympa pour une fois, intervint le garçon brun.

Disant cela, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

— Tu sais, il ne faut pas faire attention à Severus. Il aime à penser qu'il est impressionnant, mais on sait tous que c'est un gentil.

Le Severus en question se mit à ronchonner dans son coin. Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, le brun poursuivit:

— Je suis content de te rencontrer aussi vite, Lucius était justement en train de me parler de toi. Il me racontait l'entrée remarquée que tu as fais tout à l'heure. Si j'avais su, je me serais douché un peu plus vite pour y assister, déplora-t-il avec un air triste, bien vite contredit par un clin d'œil.

Franchement amusée par son nouveau camarade, Hermione ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

— Mais bref ! Bienvenue à Serpentard, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux...

— Hé ! Je n'existe plus ? S'exclama Lucius.

Le Serpentard roula des yeux.

— Oui bon, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les trois. Ca va comme ça, Lucius ? Demanda-t-il en insistant sur le "trois".

Le blond acquiesça d'un air satisfait.

— Je disais donc, reprit-il exaspéré. Bienvenue à Poudlard, je m'appelle Regulus. Regulus Black.

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea. Regulus Black ? Il s'agissait du frère de Sirius, celui qui les avait aidé dans la destruction des Horcruxes, celui qui était mort si jeune... A dix-neuf ans, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. A cette pensée, Hermione observa attentivement le garçon qui était en face d'elle. Ce Regulus qui se trouvait devait avoir dix-sept ans tout juste. D'ici deux ans, le pauvre jeune garçon serait mort réalisa-t-elle alors avec tristesse.

Pensant connaître la raison de l'air qu'affichait Hermione, Regulus se pencha vers elle.

— Je te promets que tous les Black ne sont pas aussi fous que certains le prétendent, souffla-t-il les yeux malicieux.

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à sa mère, un rire joyeux s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas moqués du portrait de la Grande Walburga Black, lorsqu'ils passaient les vacances au Square Grimmault ? Le portrait de la femme qui passait ses journées à leur hurler dessus, et à les bassiner avec ses idées sur la supériorité des Sangs-Purs avaient finalement terminé sa course dans le grenier de la maison, après qu'elle n'ait fait l'erreur d'insulter Hermione devant Sirius. A la pensée du parrain de son meilleur ami, la lionne ne put réprimer une bouffée d'affection. Sirius et son frère se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, se dit-elle. Subitement, la Gryffondor comprit que si Regulus se trouvait dans le château, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: Sirius était là lui aussi.

— Et Rémus...murmura la lionne à voix basse.

Toutefois, pas assez bas pour que le brun ne puisse l'entendre. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard surpris. Comment la nouvelle pouvait-elle connaître le prénom d'un des idiots qui servaient d'amis à son frère ?

— Tu connais...Commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Lucius qui s'impatientait.

— Regulus ! Tu peux arrêter de t'accaparer Hermione ? Moi aussi, je voudrais bien discuter avec elle, et en plus j'ai faim !

Estimant que sa question pouvait être remise à plus tard, il s'éloigna de la jeune fille et entoura les épaules de Lucius de son bras.

— Allons manger, je ne voudrais pas que tu nous fasses un autre malaise.

A la surprise d'Hermione, Malefoy se mit à rougir furieusement.

— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, tu le sais très bien ! Protesta-t-il en jetant des coups d'yeux gênés vers sa nouvelle camarade. Et puis, on était en plein match de Quidditch !

— Oui, oui, oui c'est ça, le taquina le jeune Black. Je plaisante Lucius, t'en fais pas. Severus puisque tu es resté planté là, viens déjeuner avec nous, lança-t-il au préfet qui observait la scène d'un œil morne.

— Avec elle ? Répondit-t-il en désignant Hermione du menton.

La brune s'apprêtait à lui faire connaître le fond de sa pensée, lorsque Regulus la devança.

— Oui, avec elle. Arrête un peu de te comporter comme ça, on va juste manger. Je ne te demande de l'épouser.

Hermione vit son professeur lui jeter un regard venimeux avant de finalement opiner de la tête, et ils se mirent tous les quatre en route vers la Grande Salle.


	6. Un sourire ?

Hermione vit son professeur lui jeter un regard venimeux avant de finalement opiner de la tête, et ils se mirent tous les quatre en route vers la Grande Salle.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione fut surprise de constater que de nombreux élèves étaient déjà levés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. A son époque, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se retrouve seule à la table des Gryffondor, ce n'était qu'à l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle voyait émerger un Harry avec les cheveux en pétard, et un Ron bougon qui n'était sorti de son lit que parce que son estomac criait famine.

Poussant un léger soupir, elle s'installa à la table des verts et argents. Comment allait-elle faire pour les retrouver et retourner à son époque ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du sortilège que le directeur avait bien pu utiliser pour l'envoyer ici, donc elle pouvait toujours rêver quant à l'idée de trouver un contre-sort.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous ce constat. Elle était coincée ici, et Harry devait déjà avoir fait une crise de panique et alerté l'Ordre au grand complet pour qu'ils se mettent à sa recherche.

— Hermione, tu ne manges pas ? Lança Regulus qui assis à sa droite, avait remarqué l'air troublé de sa nouvelle amie.

Tournant la tête vers lui, elle put voir son expression inquiète.

— Si, si, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Disant cela, elle entreprit de se servir un bol de porridge avec du sirop d'érable. Elle allait prendre sa première bouchée, lorsque son attention fut détournée par des cris provenant de la table des Gryffondor. Etonnée, elle se retourna pour voir ceux qui pouvaient bien être en train de se disputer au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et découvrit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

Celle-ci les mains sur les hanches faisait face à un garçon brun, un air furieux sur son joli visage de poupée. Le garçon qui se trouvait dos à Hermione semblait décontracté, passant de temps à autre une main dans son épaisse chevelure brune, complètement indifférent face à la colère de sa camarade. Il sembla lui dire quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put entendre, mais qui ne fit que renforcer la rougeur de la rouquine avec qui il se chamaillait.

— JE T'AI DIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! Rugit la lionne faisant sursauter Hermione et les autres spectateurs.

Face à l'indifférence des Serpentards qui continuaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner, la jeune fille demanda:

— Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

Alors que Lucius grognait en guise de réponse, Regulus pouffa de rire.

— Ah ça ? C'est encore Potter qui harcèle Evans. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris qu'elle ne sortira jamais avec lui, lui expliqua le jeune Black.

A l'entente du nom de son meilleur ami, Hermione ne put retenir un autre sursaut. Quelle idiote elle était, se dit-elle. Evidemment qu'un Potter était élève à Gryffondor. Lors de sa rencontre avec Regulus, elle avait compris que Sirius et Remus étaient élèves à Poudlard, mais s'ils étaient là cela signifiait que James Potter l'était aussi. Ce voyage semblait réellement lui avoir ramollit le cerveau.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers les deux Gryffondors, elle examina la jeune fille d'un peu plus près.

Evans.

Si elle se souvenait bien, il s'agissait du nom de jeune de fille de la mère d'Harry. Oh Harry...souffla Hermione intérieurement. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois à ma place pour voir tes parents.

Un bruit d'impact la tira dans ses pensées.

— NON MAIS, CA VA PAS ?! Hurla le jeune Gryffondor.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Hermione put voir un James à la joue rouge et une Lily se tenant la main, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Visiblement, le jeune homme devait avoir prononcé les mots de trop pour la rouquine.

Les compagnons d'Hermione hurlèrent de rire face à la scène qui s'offrait à eux, s'attirant des regards noirs de part des rouges et or. Observant Severus, la jeune fille put remarquer qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur Lily, un rictus mauvais sur le visage qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Selon Harry, Rogue avait toujours été amoureux de sa mère, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait tenu a protéger Harry après la mort de ses parents et qu'il était devenu espion pour l'Ordre. Alors, pourquoi la regardait-il avec cet air méchant ? Ils étaient censés être amis…

Se sentant observé, le préfet en chef posa ses yeux noirs sur elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Granger ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Arrête de me regarder en permanence, tu veux ? Je vais finir par penser que tu es tombée amoureuse.

S'étouffant à moitié à l'entente de ses mots, Hermione lutta pour garder contenance. Bien heureusement, Regulus lui vint en aide.

— Sev', désolé de te décevoir. Mais si Hermione doit tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un, ce sera de moi, annonça-t-il en glissant une œillade séductrice à la lionne.

Se sentant rougir, elle garde les yeux rivés sur Severus qui grimaça.

— Je ne sais pas pour qui je dois être le plus triste dans ce cas. Toi, pour vouloir qu'une fille comme elle tombe amoureuse de toi. Ou elle, pour être la proie d'un Dom Juan dans ton genre, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux piques de son ami, Regulus entama son toast avec entrain.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement une fille comme moi ? Ne put s'empêcher de relever Hermione.

Lucius qui était resté silencieux jusque là, intervint alors:

— Hum...Crois-moi, tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que Severus pense de toi. Même nous après sept ans, on ne veut pas le savoir pour préserver notre égo.

— Charmant, commenta Hermione en considérant son préfet en chef d'un œil perplexe.

Était-il aussi imbuvable avec ses amis, qu'il l'était avec ses futurs élèves ?

— Les humains ont tendance à refuser d'entendre la vérité sur eux-mêmes, et d'admettre à quel point ils sont pathétiques. Qu'y puis-je ? Rétorqua-t-il l'air paisible.

Pas aussi imbuvable, non. Il était pire. Sérieusement, elle avait beau savoir qu'il était un héro de guerre, il était vraiment difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit à sauver lorsqu'on discutait avec lui. Cet homme était une vraie saleté.

— Tu te penses au dessus des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle agacée.

— Je dirais plutôt que je me considère intellectuellement au dessus, indiqua-t-il avec calme.

Hermione fut estomaquée par cette réponse. Elle l'observa ne sachant que dire face à cet étalage d'orgueil.

— Si tu restes comme ça, on pourrait bien s'entendre. Commenta Rogue.

— Comme quoi ?

— Silencieuse. C'est le côté de toi que j'apprécie le plus pour le moment, précisa-t-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Décontenancée, elle ne savait que penser. Cette remarque bien qu'assassine au premier abord, semblait être une plaisanterie si l'on considérait le sourire qu'affichait son professeur.

— Tu plaisantes, là ? Risqua-t-elle, pas très sûre de comprendre la situation.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus opina.

— T'es peut-être pas si stupide finalement.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur.

Attrapant la discussion au vol, Regulus s'exclama:

— Ca alors ! Sev', tu viens juste de sourire ? Tu as trouvé une remplaçante à ta Gryffondor ?

Changeant du tout au tout, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et afficha un air menaçant.

— Ne parle pas d'elle ! Gronda-t-il.

— Roh c'est bon, dit Regulus d'un ton boudeur.

— C'est vrai Severus, ça va faire deux ans que vous ne vous parlez plus. Passe à autre chose, tempéra Lucius.

Observant un professeur qui serrait les mâchoires, Hermione fut surprise. Visiblement le jeune Severus Rogue avait du mal à contenir ses émotions et à cacher ce qu'il ressentait aux autres.

— Ne. Me. Parlez. Pas. D'.Elle. articula le Serpentard entre ses dents.

Regulus leva les mains en signe de paix.

— Ca va, ça va. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as l'air d'apprécier Hermione.

L'œil dédaigneux, Severus se leva sans un mot et sortit de la Grande Salle. En ricanant légèrement, Regulus poussa Hermione du coude.

— Il t'apprécie, lui assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione haussa les sourcils dubitative. Severus Rogue ne l'avait jamais apprécié pendant les sept ans où elle l'avait connu, et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployé pour gagner son respect...Avait-elle vraiment réussit à susciter l'intérêt de sa version adolescente ? A cette idée, Hermione se sentit étrangement satisfaite et...heureuse ?


End file.
